A known image forming apparatus includes at least two types of sheet discharging paths. As the known image forming apparatus, a printer including a sheet discharging path shaped like a U-turn (i.e., U-turn path) and a straight sheet discharging path (i.e., straight path), for example, has been proposed.
The printer as the known image forming apparatus having two types of sheet discharging paths enables a user to use one of the sheet discharging paths selectively. For example, the printer switches the sheet discharging path to the U-turn path for face down printing or to the straight path for forming an image onto a firm sheet such as a cardboard.